Secrets of the Mind
by Neo Emolga
Summary: "The mind is a secret place, Kakashi-sensei. No one has the right to invade it." "Your enemies would not show the same courtesy. You will not last long if you don't embrace your powers." - Maori is not like her sister Manami, she despises her powers while Manami revels in them. But one day she won't have the luxury of choice - it'll be use your powers or die. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

_Secrets of the Mind _

_Chapter One_

"Maori!"

I jolted awake, breath catching in my throat. "What?"

"We're late for class, you idiot," Manami, my twin sister, snapped as she scowled at me. "You stayed up too late and overslept. Iruka-sensei's going to kill us!"

"Okay, okay," I muttered as I got out of bed.

Manami pulled her long purple hair up into a high ponytail that ended just above her waist. I huffed and grabbed my brush, quickly brushing through my own purple locks before pulling it into a similar ponytail. Manami was wearing a sleeveless yellow blouse, black shorts under a knee-length yellow skit with slits going up both sides, and a yellow ponytail holder in her hair. Her big brown eyes were cold and alert as she studied her appearance in the mirror. Like my sister, I wore a sleeveless blouse, green in color, with black shorts under a green skirt with a single slit going up the right side, and had secured my hair with a yellow ponytail holder. We both pulled on our shoes, hers yellow and black, mine green and back, before running out the door.

"Next time, I'm leaving without you," she muttered as we walked in the classroom door a few minutes later.

I was about to retort when she snorted.

"What?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Naruto."

I narrowed my eyes at her and she glanced at me. I could see the slight discoloration now, that made her brown eyes look almost amber, and the odd pattern in her eyes that made the pupil and the color of the eye swirl together.

"Stop that."

"Why should I?"

Before I could open my mouth to answer, she smiled and walked over to sit next to her friend Ino. Scowling, I went to my own seat and sat down, waiting for class to continue. Though I was slightly curious about what Naruto had done that seemed to so greatly amuse my sister. That boy was always getting into trouble. Manami said it was because he was just a stupid little brat, but sometimes, I wondered if that were true.

"I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto," Iruka rage at the boy who was tied up at the front of the class. "You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance, and you're messing up again."

I leaned forward in my seat and tapped the boy in front of me on the shoulder. "Hey, Kiba, what'd he do?"

Kiba snickered. "I heard he painted graffiti on the Great Stone Faces."

_What an idiot, _I thought as I sat back. I glanced across the room and saw my sister laughing and whispering with Ino before I looked back at Naruto. The boy merely 'hmph'd at Iruka's words, infuriating the older ninja even more.

"Fine!" Iruka snapped. "Because you missed it, Naruto, everyone will review the transformation jutsu!"

_Was that today? _I wondered. _Guess that means Manami and I missed it, too. But we have learned this one before in class so it's not too bad._

Groans and aws sounded from nearly every student in the room as people began to glare at Naruto. Getting up from our seats, we lined up down at the front of the classroom and the first student stepped forward. She had long pink hair held back with a red ribbon and wore a reddish colored dress with white markings on it.

"Alright, Sakura here, let's do it," she declared, making the hand sign. "Transform!"

Sakura's body was hidden in a cloud of smoke, but as it cleared we could see she had transformed into a perfect copy of Iruka.

"Transformed into me? Good," Iruka said as Sakura changed back.

"Yes! I did it!" Sakura cheered before looking back at the boy behind her. "Sasuke, did you see that?"

I rolled my eyes. So she was one of the Sasuke fanatics? I didn't see what the big deal was - he was just a guy. A very cute guy, but hardly cute enough to fawn over the way my sister and the other girls did, in my opinion anyway. I had to put up with Manami and her 'Sasuke this' and 'Sasuke that' enough as it was already.

"Next, Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka answered.

Sasuke was a pale skinned boy with onyx colored eyes and black chin length hair that was spiky in the back with bangs on each side of his face. He wore a blue short-sleeved shirt with a high color and the Uchiha family crest on the back along with white arm warmers and white shorts. The strange thing about Sasuke, was that he was the last of the Uchiha Clan - my mother used to talk about it. She had urged us to be kind to Sasuke after his entire Clan was slaughtered. Manami had taken the kindness to the extreme with her crush, not that Sasuke seemed to care about her or any of the other girls who fawned over him. He was reserved, and quiet, and he could be mean when he wanted to. Though I suppose that was normal after all he'd been through.

He transformed into Iruka and then changed back after the teacher had approved. Naruto was called forward next, seemingly not bothered when a couple of our classmates took verbal jabs at him. Naruto himself had blue eyes and blonde, spiky hair. He wore an orange track suit with blue on the shoulders and around the waist, a red swirl on the back, and had paired them with orange pants and blue sandals.

"Transform!_"_

I shrieked and quickly looked away when Naruto turned into a very curvy girl. He changed back seconds later, laughing like it was the most hilarious prank he'd ever played. I suppose, to some, it was, but many of our classmates just looked embarrassed.

"Gotcha!" Naruto laughed. "That's my sexy jutsu!"

Iruka snapped. "CUT THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!"

School continue on as it normally did and as soon as classes ended, Manami went off somewhere with some friends. Standing, I looked around the emptying classroom. Students had gathered into groups and Iruka had left with Naruto. Saying goodbye to Kiba, I headed home to practice before the graduation test.

_*M*A*O*R*I*_

"When your name is called, proceed to the testing room," Iruka ordered the next day. "The final test will be on the clone jutsu."

I sighed. The clone jutsu wasn't too incredibly difficult, but on the various times we'd reviewed it throughout the year, I had managed both good and bad copies. One copy had had pink hair instead of purple once. It had been very embarrassing, especially when Manami, who'd managed four perfect clones, had teased me about it.

"First up, Shikamaru Nara."

The waiting had to be the worst part of it all. It gave everyone time to stew and worry about whether or not we'd be able to pull it off. Manami sat in her seat, chatting calmly with Ino and some other girls - none of them looking the least bit worried. The students seemed to go one forever as they were called one by one. Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Chōji Akimichi, , Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga.

"Manami Fujioka."

Manami stood with a smile and left the room, leaving us all in silence once again. Four more students were called after her.

"Maori Fujioka."

I stood and walked out of the classroom to the testing room down the hall. Inside sat Iruka and next to him sat another teacher from the academy who often helped out when we practiced our taijutsu. I took a deep breath and made the hand sign, focusing my chakra.

"Clone jutsu!"

I heard the sound of the clones appearing next to me, but was too scared to look and see if I had done it right.

"Well, thank you, Maori," I heard Mizuki, the second teacher, say. "Your clones are very good. Could use a little work, but overall, well enough to pass."

My eyes opened in surprise and I looked next to me. I had managed to create two perfect clones and the third was nearly perfect - except for the fact that the eyes had come out as green instead of brown. It was a real load off my shoulders and I was smiling when Iruka handed me my new forehead protector.

"Congratulations, Maori, you pass."

After all the students had been tested, everyone gathered outside, chatting happily and showing off their new forehead protectors. My arm was linked with my sister's, one of our rare showings of affection for one another, as we spoke with some friends.

"It's that boy."

I stopped and listened to a pair of women as they muttered to each other about Naruto. I glared at them, feeling power surge towards my eyes. Looking away, I struggled to regain my control.

"You alright?

I looked up and smiled. "Yeah, Manami, I'm fine.

"Alright," she said with a shrug.

Unlinking my arm from hers, I walked over to Kiba and Hinata where they were talking with Shikamaru. Well, Kiba was talking, Hinata was staring at the ground and Shikmaru was watching Kiba, scowling and looking annoyed.

"You should be more excited, Shikamaru, surely you're not that lazy."

"Arf!"

"Hey, guys, congratulations!" I interrupted, petting the puppy in Kiba's arms. "Hi, Akamaru."

"Arf! Arf!"

"Th-thanks!" Hinata stuttered, not meeting my gaze.

"I knew I'd pass," Kiba said haughtily. "Didn't have a doubt in my mind."

"That test was such a drag," Shikamaru grumbled.

I snorted at Kiba's modesty. "Excited to be sorted into squads?"

"We caught a real break this year," Kiba smirked. "None of us will be stuck with Naruto."

"Kiba!" I scolded.

He shrugged.

_*M*A*O*R*I*_

The whispering was the first clue that something was amiss as I sat down in my seat. Today was the day we were being separated into our teams. Students were muttering and looking around suspiciously.

I tapped Kiba on the shoulder. "What's got everyone so on edge?"

He turned in his seat. "You didn't hear? Rumor is that because there's an uneven amount of students thatt graduated this year, they're going to have to have to make two four man squads which has never happened before - not in the Hidden Leaf, anyway."

"Two? But Naruto -"

"Passed," Kiba said. "No one knows why, though. Everyone's worried about being on squads with people they don't like."

I nodded and turned my gaze to Manami as she walked in. Maybe Naruto passing was why Manami had been in such a bad mood this morning. Glancing at my sister, I realized she and Ino both were wearing their forehead protectors around their waists. Manami had wanted me to wear mine the same way, but instead I had it around my right arm.

Across the classroom, a group of girls began to argue about who would sit next to Sasuke - a seat that was between him and Naruto. I watched as Naruto climbed up on the desk right in front of Sasuke as the two had a staring contest.

_Weirdos, the both of them, _I though as I stood for a better look over the crowd. Not even a moment later, the boy who's seat was in the row in front of Sasuke's stood and bumping Naruto, knocking the blonde into Sasuke.

I burst out laughing. Kissing! Naruto and Sasuke were _kissing_! It was the funniest thing I'd ever seen in my life as they sprung apart and grabbed their throats, gagging and sputtering. All the girls near them had become eerily quiet as they glared at Naruto. Were they seriously jealous of the big knucklehead? My sister looked like she would gladly skin him with her kunai knife.

Iruka walked in moments after the girls finished beating on Naruto.

"As of today," he began. "You are all ninja. To get here you faced difficult trials and hardships, but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only genin - first level ninjas, All the genin will be grouped into three man squads, with the exception of two squads which will have four members. Each squad will be led by a jōnin, an elite ninja."

_Guess the rumors Kiba heard are true, _I thought as the students perked up.

"We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and abilities," Iruka explained. "So that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads. Squad One..."

Squads one through six were perfectly normal three man squads.

"Squad Seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Maori Fujioka, and Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto and Sakura both gave small cheers - his for being on the same squad as her and hers for being on the same squad as Sasuke. I sighed, but gave a small smile. At least my genin experience wouldn't be boring. What a strange team the four of us would make. The genius, the dunce, the lovestruck kunoichi, and a kunoichi who refused a skill inherited by blood. An odd team, yes, but perhaps one that could be successful.

"Next, Squad Eight: Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame."

_Interesting, _I thought as Iruka listed the members of squad nine.

"Now Squad Ten: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi, and Manami Fujioka."

Ino seemed down about being on the same squad as Shikamaru and Chōji, but she brightened slightly when Manami's name was said.

Naruto stood. "Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group with a slug like Sasuke?"

Sakura glowered at him.

"Hm, Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduating students," Iruka explained. "Naruto, you had the worst scores. To create a balanced group, we put the best student with the worst student."

Laughs rang out among the other students.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way, loser," Sasuke said calmly.

"Hey, what did you say?!"

"Hard of hearing?"

"Knock it off, Naruto!" Sakura snapped. "Sit down."

_Did I say successful? My team is going to crash and burn. _

Apparently Manami thought so too, as she sent me a superior look. Not like her team was any better. I'd take Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's arguing over stuck up Ino any day.

Iruka cleared his throat. "After lunch, you'll meet your new jōnin teachers. Until then, class dismissed."

Manami went off to eat with her team, Sasuke disappeared, and after seeing Sakura snap at Naruto when he suggested they eat together, I decided to avoid her and sat outside the school, eating my lunch alone. As I though about my new squad, I couldn't help but feel like we were all paired together as a huge cosmic joke. Naruto likes Sakura, she hates him but likes Sasuke, Sasuke hates everyone, and I have no problem with any of them. Eventually lunch ended and not long after that Squad Seven was the only group left in the room.

"He's late," Naruto growled, opening the door and looking out.

"Naruto, just sit down!" Sakura snapped.

"I don't want to," he replied. "How come our teacher's the only one that's late? I'm ready to rule, believe it! The other groups already met their new teachers and took off on some adventure or something, and Iruka-sensei's gone, too."

"We know, okay?" Sakura said calmly, looking up when she heard a clattering noise. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Naruto had grabbed a nearby table and climbee up onto it, jamming the blackboard eraser into the top of the door. I sighed and lifted myself to sit on top of the desk next to Sasuke. If Naruto's silly prank worked, the eraser would fall and hit our jōnin teacher on the head.

"Naruto," I warned.

"Naruto!"

"That's what he gets for coming late," Naruto said as he jumped down. "Surprise."

"You're asking for trouble, you know you shouldn't do that," Sakura scolded.

"Hmph, our teacher's a jōnin, an elite ninja," Sasuke added. "You think he'd fall for that?"

"Yeah, Sasuke's right," Sakura agreed. "You're so clueless, Naruto."

I frowned. "Guys, just let him pull the dumb prank."

A hand touched the door, sliding it open just a bit as a head poked trough and the eraser hit him right on the head. The jōnin had spiky silver hair, wore the usual forehead protector with it slanted over his left eyes, and had a blue mask covering his face from just above the nose down.

Naruto laughed and I let out a small snicker.

"HA!" Naruto laughed. "I got him. He totally fell for it!"

"I'm sorry, sensei. I told him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen," Sakura fretted. "I'd never do anything like that."

The man bent down and picked up the eraser. "Hm, how can I put this? My first impression of this group. You're a bunch of idiots."

We all scowled at him and he told us to follow him to the roof, where we sat on some steps while he leaned against the rail.

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves, one at a time?" the man asked.

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura repeated. "Well, what are we supposed to say?"

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies," he listed. "Things like that."

"Why don't you tell us stuff first?" Naruto suggested. "I mean, before we talk, tell us about you so we can see how it's supposed to work."

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake," the man said. "Things I like and things I hate... I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future, never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

"That was totally useless, all he really told us was his name," Sakura muttered.

"Okay, your turn," Kakashi said. "You on the right, you first."

"Believe it, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto grinned, fiddling with his headband. "I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like somebody. Somebody important!"

"You in the green next," Kakashi said after a couple of minutes.

I smiled. "My name is Maori Fujioka. I like studying the ninja arts, and I hate being mistaken for my twin sister, Manami. My hobbies... uh, well, I like to read, so I guess that counts as a hobby. My dream is to be the best ninja I can be."

Alright. Next," Kakashi said.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura began. "What I like - I mean, the person I like is..." She giggled. "Uh, my hobby is, uh... my dream for the future is..."

More giggling.

"And? What do you hate?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto!"

Poor Naruto looked like he'd just been stabbed in the back.

"Last one."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke began calmly. "I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I _will _make it a reality. I'm going to restore my Clan and destroy a certain someone."

_Creepy, _I thought as everyone stared at him in silence. _Sasuke's got a big grudge against someone._

"Good, you're each unique and you have your own ideas," Kakashi said. "We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"What kinda mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked.

"It's a task that the five of us will do together," Kakashi explained.

"What? What? What? What?" Naruto pestered.

"A survival exercise."

"Huh?" Naruto echoed. "Survival exercise?"

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission, not more practice," Sakura said, confused. "We already did this stuff at the academy, that's how we got here."

"This is a not like your previous training," Kakashi replied.

"How could it be different?" I wondered.

"What kinda training is it, then?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi laughed.

Sakura frowned. "Hey, hold on. That's a normal question. What's so funny?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, if I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it. Of the twenty-nine graduates who just came here, only nine - or eleven if the four man squads make it - will actually be accepted as genin, the others will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it pass/fail test, and the chance that you'll fail is at last sixty-six percent."

We all stared at him in shock.

"See? Didn't I tell you you wouldn't like it?" Kakashi asked lightly.

"That's crazy!" Naruto exploded. "We worked hard to get here! Believe it! What was that graduation test for anyway?"

"Oh, that? That was just to select candidates who might become genin, or not," Kakashi explained.

"What!?"

"That's how it works," Kakshi said. "I decide whether or not you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at five a.m. and bring your ninja gear."

_This is crazy! I worked so hard to be able to make my clones! I can't go back to the academy! _I panicked.

"That's it, you're dismissed," Kakashi said. "Oh. Tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else you'll puke."

_M*A*N*A*M*I*_

"Being on squad ten isn't too bad," Manami muttered to herself. "Even if those two idiots, Chōji and Shikamaru kept calling me Maori."

"Manami Fujioka?"

Manami glanced at the boy who stepped in front of her. "Who's asking?"

He smiled. "My name is not important. I have a proposition for you. A way for you to get out of your sister's shadow for good. Trust me, if you do this, no one will get your name wrong ever again."

Manami stared at him and then smiled slowly. "I'm listening."

**A/N: Hey guys! Neo Sylveon on here bringing you the first chapter of Secrets of the Mind! Depending on the reception determines whether the story will continue! Also, please vote on the poll that is one our profile page about what story Neo Emolga and should try to tackle next! Hope you all enjoy Maori and Manami, their paths will be difficult ones to walk. If you liked be sure to drop a review, okay? See you guys soon with the next chapter! **

**But first, a question for the readers: When the chunin exams come along - which may or may not happen do to story reception - who do you all think it would be interesting to see Maori fight in the third round? Manami? Someone else? Let us know!**

**~NeoSylveon**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter two fo SECRETS OF THE MIND. Sorry for the long delay in getting you the second chapter. I've been swamped with babysitting jobs, and can only write when I have time. Between babysitting, making time for friends, and taking care of the family pets, I'm lucky to get a couple hours a day to write. Add in writers block and well, you get a long break. **_

_**I recently found time to type up the rest of it when I got sick. Who knew getting sick could be a good thing for writing? **_

_**Now then, thanks to MyLittleStarr for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks to Rought Draft Writer for adding this story to their favorites. Thanks to Buzooka Zooka, Fotsvamp, Rough Draft Writer, and vivcamel for adding this story to their alerts.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**_

_Chapter Two_

We all arrived at the training spot early the next morning, most of us still half-asleep. We ended up spending quite a bit of time waiting for Kakashi, and when he finally showed up, Naruto and Sakura were quickly up on their feet to glare at him.

"Hey, you're late!" they accused.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way," he said.

We glowered at him.

"LIkely story," I muttered.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "Let's gets started. Here we go, this is set for noon."

He set the timer down on a tree stump, and bells chimed as he held up three tiny golden balls.

"Your assignment is very simple, you just have to take these bells from me, that's all there is to it," he explained. "If you can't get'em by noon, you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you."

I sighed. _I'm starving..._

"Wait a minute! There's four of us. How come there's only three bells?" Sakura asked.

"Well that way at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ulitmately disqualified for failing to complete the mission," Kakashi replied. "That one goes back to the academy. Then again, all four of you could flunk out, too. You can use any weapons, including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells."

"Those weapons are too dangerous, sensei!" Sakura protested.

"Hahah, especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser!" Naruto laughed.

"This is taking training a little too far," I added. "We could seriously injure you, sensei!"

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links," Kakashi said, looking at Naruto. "You can safely ignore them. Lowest scores. Losers." His gaze shifted to me. "Then there are those who are too soft to actually do damage to an opponent in battle. They have no regard for their own lives because they refuse to use precious skills even in the most life or death situations because of their high moral standards. Those ninja pose no threat and are easily disposable. Now, when I say start, you can begin."

Naruto growled and drew a kunai, charging towards Kakashi. Before I could even blink, Kakashi had dodged, grabbing Naruto's arm with the kunai knife and brought it around Naruto's back to where the knife was pointed at the back of the blonde's head.

"Don't be in such a hurry, I didn't say start yet," Kakashi scolded lightly.

Sakura, Sasuke, and I all stepped back as Kakashi released Naruto.

"But, you came at me with the full intention of destroying me, so..." he trailed off. "How can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys. Get ready. And... start."

We kicked off from the ground, leaping into different hiding places. I chose a tree that allowed good coverage and had a good view of the clearing that made up the training area. Kakashi's back was facing me, but I had no idea where the others had hidden.

"Ninja must know how to conceal their movements and hide effectively," I heard Kakashi say from where he stood.

"Oh dear," I whispered softly, catching sight of Naruto as he stood right in front of Kakashi in the clearing. "Naruto, you big idiot!"

"You and me!" Naruto declared. "Right now, fair and square! Let's go!"

Kakashi seemed slightly confused about Naruto's behavior and studied the boy for a moment before speaking. "You know, compared to the others, you're a little bit weird."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto countered. "The only thing weird here is your haircut!"

The boy charged toward Kakashi, who casually reached into his weapons pouch, causing Naruto to stop only steps from him.

"Shinobi battle techniques, part one," he began. "Taijutsu, the physical art."

Kakashi pulled an orange book from his pouch and flipped it open with one hand. Without even a second glance at Naruto, he began to read.

"What the?" Naruto exclaimed, confused.

"What are you waiting for? Make your move," Kakashi ordered.

"But, I mean, why are you reading that book?" Naruto asked.

"Why?" Kakashi scoffed. "To find out what happens in the story, of course. Don't let it bother you. With your weak attacks, it really doesn't matter if I'm reading or whatever."

Naruto charged. "I'm going to crush you!"

He swung his arm to bring it down against the side of Kakashi's face, but he was easily blocked. Naruto quickly shifted his weight and attempted to land a kick, but it was dodged. Landing with a twist, Naruto went to deliver a punch, but Kakashi was gone in a puff of dust, reappearing behind Naruto.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time," Kakashi said calmly, making the sign of the tiger.

_What's Kakashi going to do to him? _I wondered, worried. "Naruto, move!"

"Naruto, get out of their quick!" Sakura shouted. "He's going to destroy you!"

"Too late," Kakashi said and Naruto glanced back at him right as Kakashi slammed his fingers against Naruto's butt. "Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu! A Thousand Years of Death!"

"YOU CALL THAT A JUTSU!?" I exclaimed as Naruto went flying into the water.

"Okay, where was I?" Kakashi asked himself as he opened his book and began reading again.

_Now._

I reached into my weapons pouch and grabbed three shuriken. I was just about to throw them when two shuriken shot from the water. Kakashi didn't even look up as he caught them expertly, his fingers managing to catch the middle of the shuriken and stopping them cold. I sighed and pocketed my own shuriken again. So much for surprising him with those.

_He's so much more experienced than us, we don't stand a chance, _I thought glumly as my stomach growled. _So hungry..._

"What are you doing now?" Kakashi asked Naruto as the boy climbed out of the water. "You know you won't get lunch unless you take a bell by noon."

"I know, I know, you told us already!" Naruto replied irritably.

"You look pretty wobbly for somebody who's going to surpass the Hokage," Kakashi commented, not even glancing at Naruto.

"You told us not to eat breakfast, how can I fight when I'm starving to death?" Naruto demanded. "So, you caught me off guard, that's all it was! Believe it!"

Kakashi walked away as Naruto sat on the shore, talking to himself. I reached into my pouch again, drawing a kunai knife when six Naruto clones exploded from the water. Kakashi looked up, seeming impressed by Naruto's move.

"Great technique," Kakashi said after a few moments. "But I don't think you can maintain it for very long. You talk like you're the best, Naruto, but you're still the worst student. You can't beat me with this jutsu."

I gasped as Naruto leapt onto Kakashi's back. "Where did he come from?"

Kakashi seemed just as surprised by this move as Naruto's clones restrained him and another moved in for a punch, but just as the punch connected, it seemed that Kakashi vanished and was replaced by a Naruto. Things got crazy after that as all the Narutos began to fight, accusing each other of being Kakashi in disguise. After a couple of crazy minutes, Naruto undid the jutsu, appearing bruised an battered. But his plan didn't work, leaving him left alone on the field.

"That was pretty cool," I whispered. "Naruto got fooled good."

" A bell?" Naruto gasped as he saw something glittering on the ground.

"No, Naruto!" I shouted as he reached for the bell only to end up hanging upside down by his feet.

Kakashi walked up and grabbed the bell as Naruto continued trying to reach it.

Kakashi sighed. "Think before you use a jutsu or else your opponent might use it against you. Oh, and also, if the bait is obvious don't take it. A ninja must see through deception."

"I get it, I get it," Naruto growled.

Kakashi stared at him. "I'm telling you this because you _don't _get it. You think you get it, which is not the same as actually getting it. Get it?"

Suddenly, shuriken exploded from a tree behind Kakashi, catching him in the side and sweeping him off his feet. Naruto let out a yell before beginning to freak out.

"He just got blasted by shuriken!" Naruto shouted. "Are you out of your mind, Sasuke!? You went too far!"

"Sasuke, you might have killed him!" I exclaimed.

_If you aren't prepared to kill me, you won't get the bells. _Those were the exact words he had said, but still, what Sasuke had done was a bit extreme.

"That looks like it hurt," I muttered as Kakashi's body went to hit the ground, but just as it did, it changed to reveal a log. "A substitution jutsu?"

The slight rustling of leaves indicated that both Sasuke and Sakura were on the move once again. Frowning, I leapt down from my tree and darted quickly across the clearing and into the bushes opposite just as a scream cut through the air.

"Sakura," I whispered, stiffening. "Damnit."

Turning, I ran in the direction I had heard the scream come from. Sakura was standing in a clearing, spinning in circles and talking to herself. What on earth was she doing?

"Saku-" I stopped, staying hidden. Kakashi was in a nearby tree, reading his book as Sakura collapsed to the ground.

"Shinobi battle skill number two, the illusion jutsu," Kakashi said aloud, almost as if he knew I was listening. Then he was gone.

I ran out to Sakura. Was she still trapped in the genjutsu or was she simply unconscious? How do you release genjutsu? I really should have paid better attention to that part during class. I remember Iruka teaching us that there are different kinds of genjutsu. Surely Kakashi wouldn't use one that was too powerful. She would be okay here until she woke up. Leaping back into cover, i made my way back towards the first clearing.

"Well, well."

I froze. _Kakashi._

He was leaning against a tree just ahead of me, reading his book. "Well? Aren't you going to attack?"

I reached a hand into my weapons pouch and grabbed a kunai, tossing it towards him. He caught it easily and looked up at me, appearing bored.

"A kunai? Is that the best you can do?"

I smirked. "No."

"What?" Kakashi exclaimed as a second kunai shot out of some nearby bushes, aiming for the bells.

He leapt away before the kunai could cut the bells free. I frowned; how on earth was I ever going to get a bell?

"You're a smart girl, Maori," Kakashi said lightly. "I've seen your scores. They are better than even your sister's, and she openly uses her kekkei genkai. Yet you refuse to use yours. Why?"

"The mind is a secret place, Kakashi-sensei," I answered. "No one has the right to invade it."

"Your enemies would not show the same courtesy," Kakashi scoffed. "You will not last long if you don't embrace your powers."

When the alarm rang at noon, I still had no bell. Instead, I sat with Sakura and Sasuke - Naruto was tied to the post in the middle - and all of our stomachs were growling.

"Uh oh, stomachs growling, huh?" Kakashi asked, almost mockingly. "That's too bad. Oh, by the way, about this exercise? Well, I've decided I won't send any of you back to the academy."

Naruto grinned.

"What? I passed?" Sakura asked, looking surprised. "All I did was faint and fall over. Do you get points for that?"

"Then - then - that means that all four of us - all four of us!" Naruto babbled excitedly while Sakura cheered.

"Yes, all four of you are being dropped from the program," Kakashi said. "Permanently!"

Sakura froze, Naruto's grin faded, Sasuke looked up, and I stared at Kakashi in shock. Drop from the program? He can't do that!

"Drop us from the program?" Naruto raged, kicking and squirming against the rope. "That means we can never become ninja! You said if we couldn't take the bells we'd be sent back to the academy! You can't just change your mind and kick us out! Why would you do that?"

Kakashi stared at us. "Because you don't think like a ninja, you think like little kids. Like brats."

In a flash, Sasuke was up and charging Kakashi, but Kakashi had Sasuke on the ground before I could blink, sitting on Sasuke's back. He held down one of Sasuke's arms with his own and had his foot on Sasuke's head. Sakura looked livid at this turn of events.

Sasuke didn't seem too pleased, either.

"You think it's all about you," Kakashi said, looking down at Sasuke.

"LET GO OF SASUKE! YOU CAN'T STEP ON HIM LIKE HE'S SOME BUG!" Sakura shouted.

Kakashi looked up at the three of us. "You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's a game, huh? Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that for one moment?"

Sakura was confused. "I don't know what you mean."

"I mean you never realized what this exercise is all about, not even close," Kakashi said still holding Sasuke down.

"What it's about?" Naruto repeated.

"Yes, that's what determines whether you pass or fail," Kakashi continued.

"But that's..." Sakura hesitated then looked down. "I mean, I wanted to ask you about that from the beginning."

_I'm sure, _I thought with a glance at her.

Kakashi scoffed. "Use your head. Three people on a squad - four, in your case... Why do you _think _we would do that?"

"Agh!" Naruto screamed. "How are we supposed to know why you pick three people? We didn't make the rules!"

"It's so basic. Teamwork!" Kakashi answered.

"Just working together, that's what you mean?" Sakura asked.

"But that's..." I didn't know what to say.

"That's what I mean," Kakashi said. "It's too late now, but if all four of you had come at me, you might have been able to take them. Well, anyway it's over."

"You set it up with four people, but only three bells," Sakura countered. "If we had worked together and got the bells, only three of us could keep them, and that would lead to group conflict and the squad would break up."

"Exactly, I purposefully pitted you against each other," Kakashi explained while Sakura, Naruto, and I all looked confused. "I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves. A genin should have a natural feel for teamwork, but you... It never crossed your mind. Sakura!"

Sakura recoiled slightly.

"You obsessed about Sasuke, who was gone, while Naruto was right in front of you and you wouldn't lift a finger to help him," Kakashi continued. "Maori, you had the chance to help your teammate when Sakura was trapped in that genjutsu, but instead you left her after she fainted because you couldn't remember how. If an enemy ninja had been hiding, they would have killed her once you left and that would be on your conscious. Naruto, you do everything on your own. Everything. And you, Sasuke, thought the others were so far beneath you they were worthless. Arrogance. Ninja missions are carried out in squads. Of course you need individual skills, but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understands this. when individuals put themselves above the squad, this can lead to failure and death. For example..."

He pulled out a kunai and put it against Sasuke's neck. "Sakura, kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies."

Naruto looked back and forth between the two while Sakura hesitated. Kakashi put the kunai away.

"That's what happens on a mission," Kakashi said. "Then enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible choice. And someone ends up dead. on every mission your life is on the line."

Kakashi stood and turned, walking towards a large stone with many names engraved on it as he continued. "Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it? They are all ninja who are honored as heroes in our village."

Sasuke stood and Naruto grinned.

"That's it, that's it, that's it!" Naruto chanted. "Now I know! I've decided I'm gonna have my name engraved on that stone. I'm not gonna live and die like a dog. I'm gonna be a hero. A hero!"

Kakashi glanced back at Naruto over his shoulder. "They are... a special kind of hero."

"Huh? What kind of heroes are they?" Naruto asked. "Come on, tell us? Well? Well?"

"They're all K.I.A.," Kakashi finished.

"Ooh," Naruto awed. "That sounds real cool."

"It means killed in action," Sakura explained. "They all died."

Naruto's smile faded and the cheerfulness that was in the air seemed to dissipate.

"This is a memorial stone," Kakashi continued. "The name of my closest friends are engraved here. All right. I'm going to give you one more chance. But I'm going to make it much harder on you."

We all looked up.

"Wh-What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"You have three hours to get a bell," Kakashi explained. "Eat lunch now to build up strength. But Naruto doesn't get any."

Naruto growled.

"It's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself," Kakashi said, looking at the blonde boy. "And if anyone tries to feed him, that person will immediately fail. I make the rules. You follow them. Got it?"

I frowned at the ground. _We could try using teamwork this time, but if the three of us have all our strength and Naruto's too hungry to help, we still have no chance._

Sakura, Sasuke, and I all sat eating our lunches. It was depressing, hearing Naruto's stomach growling the way it was. Poor guy must have been starving, but he kept saying how he could go for days, even weeks, without eating. Finally, Sasuke sighed and held out his lunch box.

"Here," Sasuke said simply.

I stared at him in surprise.

"What? No, Sasuke, you can't do that," Sakura protested. "You heard what the sensei said."

"Kakashi's gone," Sasuke said, not looking at her. "We need to get those bells as a team. If Naruto's hungry he'll be weak and ineffective. That hurts the team and jeopardizes the mission."

Sakura hesitated and frowned before she held her lunch out to Naruto as well. I looked down at my half-eaten lunch before setting it down and pushing it towards Naruto. If Sasuke could bring himself to be the one to extend the first olive branch, then I could finish it out.

"Here, you can have what's left of mine, too," I said, smiling at him.

"Okay, thanks," Naruto said.

"Don't thank us, just hurry up and eat," Sakura urged.

"But isn't that your lunch?" Naruto asked the pink haired girl.

"I-I'm on a diet! I mean, I don't eat as much as Sasuke, so..." Sakura sighed. "Just take it, Naruto!"

"I can't take it! Because I can't move my hands, you gotta feed me," Naruto replied, making Sakura scowl.

"Hurry up, he could come back any minute," Sasuke added.

"Quick and painless, Sakura," I smiled. "Like ripping off a bandage."

Sakura growled. "This is one time only! That's it! I'll never do this again, is that clear!?"

"Clear as a bell, Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully as Sakura feed him the first bite.

He'd just swallowed when a small explosion occurred and Kakashi reappeared.

"You!" he roared. "You broke the rules! I hope you're ready for the punishment. Any last words?"

The ground was shaking as we stared at him in surprise. Sakura was shaking in fear and Naruto's teeth were chattering.

"But... you said..." Naruto began hesitantly.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked expectantly.

"You said that there were four of us!" Naruto shouted. "That's what you said and that's why Sakura and..."

"We're all on this squad, and we're all in it together," Sasuke added.

"He's our teammate, so we're gonna help him whether you like it or not!" I snapped.

"Yeah, that's right!" Sakura continued. "We have our lunch to him because the four of us are one!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Believe it! That's right!" Naruto exclaimed.

"The four of you are one? That's your excuse?" Kakashi stared at us for a moment before smiling. "Hm. You pass."

"Huh?"

"You. Pass." he repeated.

"What do you mean? How'd we pass?" Sakura asked.

"You're the first squad that ever succeeded," Kakashi explained. "The others did exactly what I said and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

We all smiled, and Naruto began to tear up.

"He's uh, you know, he's kinda cool," Naruto blubbered.

"The exercise is over, everyone passes," Kakashi announced. "Squad Seven starts its first mission tomorrow."

"Yes! Yes!"

"I did it! I did it! Believe it! I'm a ninja! Ninja! Ninja!"

"This is amazing!" I cheered.

"Let's go home."

We all followed Kakashi, but we'd only gotten a few steps when we heard Naruto shout about how we forgot to untie him.

_Oops._

_M*A*N*A*M*I* _

Maori was excited when she came home. She launched almost immediately into her oh so amazing story of what their sensei had made them do to pass. The story of the fight for the bells was interesting, but also made me angry. So much of their problems could have been avoided if Maori hadn't been such a soft heart about her powers.

Though, I suppose I was also glad for her reluctance to use our skills. The fact Maori refused to look in others minds, along with the defenses I had been building served me well. But no amount of defense could have hidden my own dark thoughts as the promises of the mysterious boy and the plans he had so easily shared with me swirled in my mind.

Getting out of Maori's shadow. No one getting my name wrong again. Those would be small victories in the quest that I had agreed to take with this strange boy and the man he answered to.

_Oh Maori, _I thought with a false smile as she talked about how Kakashi had made a fool of Naruto with the bell as bait. _If only you knew what lies ahead for you, dear sister._

_**A/N: And that's the end of chapter two! Now, the same question from the last chapter still stands. When the chunin exams come along who do you think it would be interesting to see Maori fight in the third round? Manam? Another character? Perhaps you think I should create an extra OC from the Sound village? Let me know!**_

_**~Neo Sylveon**_


End file.
